1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particular to a card edge connector.
2. The Prior Art
To fulfill the function enhancing or periphery addition of a computer, especially for a personal computer, several versatile additional card edge connectors for functional cards or interface cards are provided in the computer. A daughter board 1 and a conventional card edge connector 2 for receiving the daughter board 1 are shown in FIG. 1. In order to avoid an inversion of inserting the daughter board 1 into the connector 2 and to correctly align the contact fingers 10 of the daughter board 1 with the corresponding conductive contacts 22 of the connector 2, a positioning cutout 12 is provided between two adjacent contact fingers 10 for matching a key 23 integrally formed in the central insertion slot 21 of the connector 2. Different daughter boards are provided with positioning cutouts of different position and width. As can be seen in FIGS. 2A to 2C, a daughter board 1 for 32-bit transmission, a daughter board 1' for 64-bit transmission, and a daughter board 1" for an energy-saving computer of 3.3 Volt, all have different positioning cutout arrangements. However, the space in a computer, especially for a personal computer or even for a lap-top computer, is very limited, which in turn limits the number of card edge connectors that can be provided.
Hence, there is a need for a card edge connector that can mate with daughter boards having different positioning cutout arrangements.